Nostalgia
by chibiaries
Summary: This girl fascinated him. Oneshots on what could have been and hidden wishes. Hints of AoixHikari,mostly KeixHikari. Reposted from Want.


This just hit me in the head after I had finished reading up to chapter 86 and watching all the episodes…I feel that Aoi doesn't get enough page time...and he's one of the better looking characters after Kei.

And no one's written anything for him yet which is sad, because he's one of my favorite characters after Kei and Hikari (read chapters 30, 31 and 44 which led to this fic). For a non-canon pairing, Aoi x Hikari is kind of intriguing…ahaha, I'm a sucker for guys in suits….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Special A. I just own this story.

There may be some spoilers here….

I have rewritten this a bit and reposted this. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I initially had thought that she was dense. But she knows how to say such startling words, that creates uncertainty in my heart._"

--Aoi Ogata, Chapter 30

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Who is this girl?_

Hanazono Hikari. Sixteen years old, ranked second at Hakusen Academy.

A member of the elite class, Special A and Takishima Kei's childhood friend and now…girlfriend? Lover?

Judging from Kei-sama's protectiveness of her, they shared a deeper bond than the usual flimsy, light-hearted ties between teen couples.

"_Who dares to cause Hikari pain?!"_

He winced slightly at the memory. Few things could frighten Aoi Ogata, but at that moment, after Kei's stinging blow, he had looked up at his face filled with rage; and for a moment, just a moment he had felt truly afraid of Takishima Kei.

"_If you do anything to Hikari, I will not forgive you."_

_Why did he value Hanazono-san so much?_

She was loud, competitive, and overly naïve. But then again…

His fingers deftly sorted a pile of papers on his desk.

One drifted loose and he caught it before it fluttered to the floor. His dark eyes quickly skimmed the first few lines.

_Takishima Daily Report # 5. Today, Takishima called me a photo-stalker. Otherwise, nothing unusual happened today._

His lips twitched into a half-smile. Her sense of optimism and dedication were among those traits that he had reluctantly come to admire about her. She also possessed the ability to surprise him with every action she took, every word she spoke.

She had refused the blank check he had offered to relieve her financial burden in exchange for her friendship with Kei-sama.

The words of empathy that Kei-sama had offered to him in his childhood were hers.

_Confusion._

"_Do you find it hard to breathe, Aoi-san?"_

Smooth fingers on his face. Grey eyes staring seriously into his.

His pulse had quickened unexpectedly, his mind collapsed into a whirl of disjointed thoughts.

A bright smile.

"_We are the same, then!"_

He leaned back onto his chair, his night-black bangs obscuring his eyes.

Why was she so fascinating?

"_Oh! You finally smiled!"_

Even after he thought she had broken down, her spirit was stronger; her right hook to his head had left him with a headache that had lasted for a week.

Despite his (failed) kidnapping, she had even tried to reconcile relations between him and Takishima.

He felt the slightest pang of shame; he had insulted her efforts at cooking curry at the time. He could tell her feelings had been injured by his thoughtless remark (her hand had trembled when she picked up his dish).

A glance across the table showed him that Kei-sama had finished his whole helping with a smile.

"_I lied when I said it tasted bad."_

Somehow, the knowledge that she had handmade the food made it easier to swallow the second time around.

No matter the cost to herself, she had always thought about others.

Notwithstanding his attempts (were they getting weaker and weaker?) to transfer Kei, she had stayed by his, _his!_ side at the hospital when he fell sick.

She even posessed the audacity to chastise the President for overworking his "cute assistant".

He had felt a surge of unexplainable happiness at her words.

_This girl, who he had given every reason to dislike him, cared._

His hand picked up a smooth, glossy photo from the piles of documents and assignments; surprisingly, it wasn't Takishima's profile.

Hikari was smiling broadly in it, as she usually did.

As she always did.

_I think I understand why he feels the way he does now…_

"_Even I feel that Hikari-chan…"_

He never did complete his sentence. Kei-sama had emitted an aura that screamed loudly,

"Finish that statement and I'll kill you. Slowly and in the most painful way possible. With my bare hands."

He hadn't felt like testing Takishima's patience, what with his illness and all.

A quiet chuckle pushed past his lips.

It wasn't like he could be Kei's competition; he was flattered though that Takishima regarded any time he had spent with Hikari jealously.

However…a slim finger traced slowly over her beaming face in the photograph.

She was an easy person to love.

He could admit that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay fluff! Now please RxR. Now! And read the manga chapters to catch the different quotes and references. Go! And write Aoi fanfics too.


End file.
